Just Between You And Me
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: With the whole Shadow Kanji ordeal finally over, Yu and Yosuke can't help, but keep the whole mess, especially the embarrassing moments to themselves. Seriously, no one wants to relive those moments, especially those two.


**Johan07:** After watching Episode 7 from Persona 4: The Animation, I just couldn't help, but do this one-shot. Hope you don't mind.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Persona 4: The Animation.

**Rated: **K+

**Word Count: **1,366

**Character (s): **Yu Narukami/Yosuke Hanamura

**Summary: **With the whole Shadow Kanji ordeal finally over, Yu and Yosuke can't help, but keep the whole mess, especially the embarrassing moments to themselves. Seriously, no one wants to relive those moments, especially those two. It's dang right too embarrassing. Takes place at the end of Episode 7. Friendship one-shot! Contains some humor.

* * *

><p><strong>A Promise Between Us Guys<strong>

xxxxx

"Dude, I'm so glad that the whole Shadow thing with Kanji is finally over with." Yosuke sighed in relief. "Now we can take a good long rest." Yu nodded in agreement.

"I feel the same way." The silver-haired city boy said to his friend. "A good rest is what we need."

"You got that right, partner." Yosuke grinned.

"Although…" This caught Yosuke's attention. "The whole experience with Kanji and his Shadow… It wasn't that bad." Soon a deep frown tugged against the brown-haired teen's lips when he heard this. Wasn't that bad? What the heck was his friend talking about? Of course, it was bad. It was one of the most disturbing things, they ever witness. He still has mental scars to prove it.

And yet…

"In my opinion, it was quite in… ter… est… ing."

"DUDE!" Yosuke gave his friend a disapproval look. "You can't be serious!" Yu rolled his eyes.

"Yosuke, calm down,"

"Calm down?" The brown-haired teen glared at the silver-haired teen. "Dude, how the heck can I calm down when you're saying weird things like, 'it was quite interesting'?" Yu sighed. "Seriously, man, have you forgotten about _everything_ we went through because of Kanji?" Again, Yu sighed.

"No, Yosuke, I didn't." The Junes' prince didn't buy into that answer for one second. "I still have nightmares just thinking about it." But after hearing that, he started to have second thoughts.

"Me too!" Yosuke cried with anime teardrops pouring down from his eyes. Yu sweat dropped. "What kind of sick person forces us to go through all of that?"

"Um… Teddie?"

"That stupid bear!" The brown-haired teen snapped at the mention of Teddie's name.

"Or… was it Chie?" Yu tried to think back.

"It _has _to be her!"

"Or… was it you, Yosuke?" The silver-haired teen teased his friend for the fun of it.

"DUDE!" Yosuke growled with venom in his tone. He wasn't amused with his friend's teasing at all, not one bit.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it." Yu chuckled before giving the angry teen an apology. The brown-haired male sighed.

"Whatever, man, but seriously I'm just glad that we don't have to deal with something like _that _again." The silver-haired male nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Especially with Kanji's Shadow," Yosuke continued. "That thing gives me the creeps." The young teen shivered. "You know, with the whole Midnight Channel and…"

"Want a copy?"

"DUDE!" Yosuke snapped at his friend for bringing _that _up again. "Don't even start!" Yu chuckled.

"Sorry." The Junes' prince shook his head.

"As I was saying…" He tried to refocus his attention right back to his previous subject. "The whole Midnight Channel and that freaky bathhouse thing with Kanji's Shadow was one of the worst. I don't think my mind, soul, and body will ever recover from that." Yu rolled his eyes. His friend was such a drama queen.

"Especially…" This caught Yu's attention. "W-W-When… one of those _weirdoes _p-p-pi-pi-pin-pin-pinc… GAH! I can't even say it. It's too embarrassing!"

_You have no idea. _The silver-haired teen knew right away what was his friend was talking about.

"DUDE!" Yu snapped his attention right back to his friend. "We have to make a promise."

The silver-haired male blinked. "A promise?" Yosuke nodded.

"That's right. A promise, a promise between you and me, you know like, a guy promise." The brown-haired male further explained.

"Ok… about what?" Yu asked while feeling a bit uncomfortable with his friend and this whole guy promise thing.

"Simple." Yosuke grinned. "You and I can't say a word, and I _mean _not one single word to anyone, especially to Kanji about the whole… you know, incident. Got it?"

It didn't take Yu that long to sink in his friend's words and accept the agreement. "Hmm… sounds simple enough." He nodded. "Alright then, I promise I won't tell a soul about _our _little experience."

"Dude!" Yosuke groaned. "That sounded so wrong in so many places." Even so, he was quite happy that his best friend agreed to their promise. "But whatever, a man's promise is a man's promise." He couldn't help, but smile to that.

"But what about Chie and Yukiko?" The silver-haired teen asked. "And for that matter, Kanji?"

After hearing that, the Junes boy thought for a moment until he came up with a few answers that might ease his friend's concerns and worries. "No worries about Chie and Yukiko, dude." Yosuke started. "I'm sure they can keep their mouths shut about the whole thing." He assured. "Same with Teddie," Yu nodded.

"I guess so."

"As for Kanji…" The brown-haired male took a second to gather his thoughts. "Well, we don't have to worry about him that much." His friend gave him a curious look. What did he mean by that? "As long as we don't remind him about that horrible incident, everything will be fine."

"But what if one of us accidentally spills the beans?" The silver-haired teen questioned.

"Dude, that better not happen!" His friend scowled. "And I repeat, better not happen!" Yu rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying, Yosuke."

"Even so, you can't break the guy promise."

"What about you?"

"I won't break it either." Yosuke quickly said.

"But if you do…" The brown-haired male continued as a mischievous smirk tugged against his lips. "Then I will go find that little blue-haired detective boy and tell him that you had a little wet dream about him." Yu's eyes widened when he heard this.

"Y-Y-You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes, I would." Yosuke grinned mischievously at his blushing friend. "_Part… ner_,"

"Then I will tell Chie that YOU had a dirty wet dream about her." Yu shot back.

"DUDE!" His friend blushed. "You promise me!"

"Your call, _partner_," The silver-haired teen smirked, causing his friend to sigh in defeat.

"Fine, fine, fine, you win." Yu smiled in triumph. "We will keep all the secrets to ourselves. Are you happy now?"

"Yes."

Soon there was a moment of awkward silence between the pair until…

"Are you sure you don't want a copy?"

"DUDE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys haven't seen Episode 7 yet, you should go watch it. It's pretty hilarious and it will help you understand about this one-shot. Anyway, I hope you guys like the small hints of Yosuke x Chie and Yu x Naoto. I like those pairings. I hope you do, too. Please R & R! Thank you!**

**P.S. - Give the proofreading and editing credit to my beta-reader, **_Final Heir_**.**

**Johan07**


End file.
